


Беги, Солдат

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Пойми же, Солдат: ты не то чтобы плох, но ты мне и не брат. Ты прошел через ад и однажды воскрес. Я в аду дом построил и вырастил лес.(Попытка объяснить, почему Фрэнк так невзлюбил Баки в Punisher #227. Есть отсылка к Фрэнку из 2го сезона «Сорвиголовы».)





	Беги, Солдат

Рассветает пожаром… пойми же, Солдат:  
Ты не то чтобы плох, но ты мне и не брат.  
Ты прошел через ад и однажды воскрес.  
Я в аду дом построил и вырастил лес.

Я оделся стальной полдюймовой броней.  
На просвет через грудь бьется сердце твое.  
Я иду через дым, порох мне – словно соль.  
Ты живой, ты ходячая рана и боль.

Я – машина, что сеет огонь и войну,  
Что растит злаки смерти, а люди их жнут.  
А другая машина смолола тебя  
И развеяла в Альпах, в Сибири, в степях.

Уходи же ты с холода, глупый Солдат.  
Ветви «Гидры» тебя до поры лишь щадят.  
Никогда не играй ты на зимней войне,  
Не заглядывай в пропасть, где был ты на дне.

Ты девчонку свою да в охапку бери  
И беги с поля боя, не стой у двери.  
Лебединые ножки (Чайковского звон),  
Легких локонов темный осенний огонь –

Ты руками обеими крепко держи.  
У тебя есть сокровище – так дорожи.  
Кто-то все потерял, у тебя же все есть,  
Так забудь свои детские игры и месть.

Заведите же лодку – иль ферму – вы с ней,  
Заведите вы кошку, собаку, детей.  
А войну мне оставьте, то дело мое:  
По следам моим с граем летит воронье.

А потом летней ночью я тихо пройду  
Мимо барнсовской фермы, где сливы в саду,  
Где фонарики, лай, беготня, детский смех.  
И пойму: все не зря, я храню мир для тех,

Кто его заслужил. По полям до утра  
Мне шагать, чтобы встретить рассвета пожар.


End file.
